


Dreaming in Suits

by kindajared



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fun, Romance, Sexual Tension, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-02 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindajared/pseuds/kindajared
Summary: You wake up in a run down elevator, slowly ascending. You step out to find the applicants of the hunter's exam. You quickly make friends and find yourself completely infatuated with a certain applicant...and a dangerous one.The thing his, you have no idea where you are and how you got there..





	1. The Hunters Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is gonna be a long story most likely...it was a sporadic decision to write this. It's based on a dream I had! This first chapter is just the into! Just to meet the main characters...who will be your friends! They will support you throughout the story!

Your eyes shoot open as you feel the room that you were in rumble silently. You lift your head up from the small table. You sat in a char, which there were three of. Your heart was pounding, what in the hell? Did you get knocked out? You could have sworn the last place you were was in bed, so this must be a dream…no…it has to be. The most vivid dream you had ever had. The room was quite simple, a bit run down, no pictures, no nothing, but there was a door…an elevator door? It was split in the middle like one, and considering you seemed to be going up…it only makes sense. You saw the numbers above it glow a dim yellow, slowly ascending…it freaked you out. All you could do was wait. Your eyes observed the room, tracing the simple design with your eyes until you reached what seemed to be your destination.

The door made a ‘ping’ sound and opened. You sat there for a few seconds before getting up from your chain and stepping out. Where else were you supposed to go?

The hairs stood up on the back of your neck as a crowd of people glared at you. You sucked in a breath and took gentle steps forward.

No…no…this is a room full of people that look like they wanna tear your throat out. You had to act tough. Like you knew what you were doing…for all you knew…your life depended on it.

You straightened your stance and forced the look on your face to change, you wanted to look intimidating, but god…you could only try.

“Hello!”

You jumped in place and looked to your right.

“Here is your number badge!”

This thing…it was a green…a green guy? He was small. Head rounded. He reminded you of a bean...green bean. He was a green bean…

You took it from him shakily…smile fake.

“Thanks…”

“And thank you!”

You looked at your badge.  
“406”  
You muttered to yourself, so many questions. Was this some sort of contest? You looked around, keeping your eyes off the crowd. It was time to observe the area.

You were in what seemed to be a sewer, but thankfully it didn’t come with the water. It was musty and moist, green oozed from the walls and large pipes lined it. It was cold too, you shivered as you finally noticed.

You looked down at yourself. Your attire. You first observed your black combat boots, flexing your toes in them. You then donned back leggings that were securely high-waisted. Then came a cute black crop top with no particular design, though it was connected in the middle with criss-crossed fabric, a clear view of your cleavage beneath. You couldn’t have asked for a better outfit to wake up in.

A chain choker wrapped around your neck, you removed it to look, it was silver and rather pretty…you smiled to yourself before putting it back on. Your bracelets then shone in the light, simple silver bands. 

Now that you thought about it, what did your hair look like? Did you have makeup on? Despite the situation you didn’t want to look like a total mess. You felt at your hair, it was still (h/c) and the same length as you had it when you were awake. As for makeup…there was no way you could tell really.

“Hey! Over here!”

A friendly voice shouted at you and waved from afar. You were reluctant to walk over, but you did, keeping your composure.

“I’ve never seen you before.”

“Y-yeah-I’ve never been here…”  


He then handed you an orange can of what seemed like juice or soda.

“I’m Tonpa. I’m pretty familiar with the exam.”

Exam? Excuse me what? You cleared your throat.

“Oh, uh…no thanks…”

You refused the drink, the other becoming noticeably frustrated. He was quite plump, a bit taller than you, had a big nose and a smile on his face. Nothing seemed to be off about him so that was nice.

“You arrived just in time for my lecture!”  
He said, motioning to three others standing a bit further from him. They seemed like the weirdest trio of people you’ve ever seen.

“I couldn’t just leave someone out!”  
You saw a blond boy with dark eyes, arms at him sides. He had what looked like a blue tabard with a white training suit underneath. The design was quite beautiful, the patterns shone some sort of orange gold. Periwinkle flats were shown on his feet with a had a white bag at his side.

The other was about…12 years old you assumed. Had tall spikey black hair, you could definitely see some sort of green in there…you’d never seen anything like it before in your life. He wore a green jacket and small shorts, also green, boots of the same color at his feet. He was absolutely adorable. His big brown eyes melted your heart. When you spotted the fishing pole on his back you had to do a double take. You didn't really have the time to figure out why he had that on your own.

The third was a tall man who was completely slouched, brief case slung behind his back. He wore a dark blue suit. The normal attire of a businessman. His appearance was that of a slacker, really. Not intrigued at all, small brown eyes, tiny sunglasses. His sideburns seemed a bit sloppy. His hair was jet black in a crew cut.

After giving them a look over the boy ran up to you with a big smile.

“Hi, I’m Gon!”  
He pointed to the other two as he named them.

“That’s Kurapika…and that’s Leorio!”  
“I-I’m (Y/N)…" you were a bit nervous, bit you had to get rid of that awful attitude. Try and intimidate people…yes…  
The other smiled at you awkwardly, but you understood why in the situation, so you smiled back.

Tonpa then cleared his throat.

“May I continue?”

You all looked at him and nodded.  
“As you can see, we have a lot of characters here...  
”  
Oh yeah…you let out a breathy chuckle, but your heart sank as he spoke and described everyone. They were all dangerous. Some even terrifying. You grabbed both of your arms as if you were shivering, but there was no point in being afraid.

As you all struck up a conversation, you hear a man cry out and continue to do so. Your heads all darted to look in that direction.

A man fell to the floor as small flowers floated into the air, you looked up at to whomever that sinister voice was coming from and your jaw nearly dropped.

“That psycho…is back…”  
Tonpa spoke. “Psycho?  
You had to ask, now that you saw that, he was intriguing…scary, but intriguing. He was kind of...beautiful? To bad really...

His skin was ghostly pale, hair that honestly defied gravity, you couldn’t quite describe the color. A red or pink. He must have been some sort of magician. You observed suits on the front and back of his torso. A tasteful amount of face paint a tear and a star one under each eye. Though you couldn’t get a great look at his face. He was tall and slim yet broad shouldered, definitely strong... definitelyintimidating...

“(Y/N?”

You were snapped out of your trance at the sound of Tonpa’s voice.

“As I was saying…”

He cleared his throat before continuing. 

“He was the number one pick to pass last year until he almost killed an examiner because he didn’t approve…nobody likes the guy.”

You stopped Leorio before he could speak.

“And what’s his name?"

Tonpa replied in an annoyed tone. Not annoyed by you, buy just by the sight of the one he had been speaking of.

“Hisoka….”

Leorio quickly spoke.

“And he can take the exam again?!”

“Yup…they change out the examiners every year, along with the material.”

Tonpa stared over where the man was walking, but not at him.

“He’s dangerous. I’d keep my distance.”

You could hear the seriousness in his voice.

“Yup…Hisoka the magician…”

You chuckled, covering your mouth. A magician? That almost sounds silly. But if that’s what he is…alright.

“So he does little magic tricks? How can he become a hunter like that?”

You froze in place then, heart stopping. You looked at your new fiends, they were a little petrified, petrified for you.

You mustered up the courage to look behind you. You were met with slit amber eyes. Your breath was taken away. A small smirk appeared on his face and it was utterly unsettling. His gaze held you until he looked away, letting you breathe.

The four stared at you, quiet…but Kurapika spoke finally.

“A-are you alright?”

You nodded.

“Yeah…that was…not scary at all.”  
You scratched the back of your neck, laughing nervously.

Tonpa then quickly changed the subject. 

“Oh yeah!”

He handed out the recognizable orange cans to the others. They thank him and started to drink. You just stood around watching, your mind was on the magician. After that stare down, the only one on your mind was Hisoka. Your eyes moved to the to the ground before you heard Gon in distress.

"Hey Mr. Tonpa? I think this stuff went bad."  
He pointed to the can.

Your head then shot up as you saw Leorio spit out his drink and Kurapika pour it out.

“Hey, now that you mention it…why didn’t Tonpa give you a can, hm (y/n)? Did you know about this?”

He questioned you and you put your hands up in defense, laughing. You shook your head.

“He already offered my one earlier and I said No! Calm down…”

Tonpa was surprised at the whole situation. You became a bit concerned at his eagerness for them to drink the stuff.

“I’m so sorry!”

He got down on his knees and pleaded.

“I had no idea it had gone bad! Please forgive me!” The kind Gon asked if he was alright and Tonpa responded with a yes. Gon continued speaking with his experience with trying different plants in nature. 

Tonpa began to sweat. This was fishy…

“Anyway…I’ll see you guys around!”

You blinked quickly. Well that was the weirdest situation you had been in this whole time.

“I thought he’d never shut up…”

Leorio was relieved. Though you followed Tonpa with your gaze as he walked away. He looked like he was scheming. You saw him look over at a tall…man? He shook as he walked, making a clicking sound. The pins in his head freaked you out. He looked like a walking puppet.

Anyway…you had to focus on yourself as well, you didn’t know where you were and how you got there. You felt like you should ask someone…tell them your situation…but was that a good idea? You weren’t sure yet, as nice as your group of new friends were, you couldn’t tell them quite yet. You could show no vulnerability.

In mid thought, some sort of bell rang, the room rumbled as a wall began to raise, you had to steady yourself as it did. It gave you quite the fright. This place wasn’t normal at all…and the people who resided in it were even more-so.

A tall man was revealed, very proper looking. He had pink hair that flipped up at the bottom, His mustache was thin and curled. Who they hell was he now? You couldn't keep up!

“Sorry for the delay, Thank you for waiting."

He spoke formally, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“The entry period or new applicants is officially closed.”

You listened intently.

“The hunter exam will now begin.”  
Fuck, hunter exam…everyone either seemed exited or nervous. You looked around at everyone, confidence was gleaming out of all of them. It was interesting. You looked at Hisoka. He had a fox like smile on his face. He was ready for this. Eager, even.

Gon was noticeably exited. You smiled at him and he smiled right back before the tall man spoke again.

‘A word of caution to those who may be short on luck or ability, there’s a real chance you could be seriously injured. Death is another distinct possibility.”

WHAT? Death and serious injury? You needed to get out! To leave!

“If you’re willing to accept the risks involved, I’ll ask you to follow me now.”

You widened your stance and looked around, ready to bolt. This thing was NOT for you. You were far from athletic in the first place…no Bueno! Nope nope!

“Right, as for the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator behind you.”

You took a few steps back. What should you do? You woke up here for a reason…and it had to have been a damn good one. What to do... what to do.

You then felt a small hand grab your forearm.

“It’ll be okay! If you stick with us…we might pas! Don’t you think it’s worth a shot?”

You took a breath. Looking into the boy’s eyes. Well shit. How could you say no? If you had to…you’d find a way out…and if this was a dream, maybe if you died you’d wake up? You didn’t count on it.  
The rest of the applicants were silent and determined. This was it…you were doing this shit…

“Right then, very well, all 406 applicants will follow me to participate in phase 1.”

Oh shit…you were committed. At least you had friends.

Ok.

Let’s do this thing.  
g.  
Time to take the first step on a long journey…but you hadn’t a clue what you were getting into.


	2. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the beginning of Phase 1! Your run with your friends for hours on end, but...can you make it to the end? Can you keep up?  
And will you find conflict?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say...there's basically no Hisoka in this chapter, but oh boy, in the next chapter...oooh boy!
> 
> This chapter is just fun with the friendos
> 
> ALSO ALSO, I am writing in a different style this chapter, so don't get confused

The examiner then took one step forward and everyone along with him. Gon let go of your arm, the reassuring grasp leaving you.

You began to walk with your friends. Was this going to be this easy? No, no, there must be some sort of catch.

The applicants in front of you then began to run, you were all a little shocked.

“What’s going on, they’re running now?” You had to ask. Of course, it was obvious.

“He’s picking up the pace. I’m not surprised.” Kurapika replied to you. You had an awful feeling about this, but you had yet to break a sweat. Everyone kept up with the examiner for a while and you had expected yourself to be out of the running…but 10 kilometers later…you were still running? You were almost concerned, but you just grinned.

“What’s got you so happy?” Leorio asked light heartedly, glancing over at you. His enthusiasm was helping you as well as Gon’s. You couldn’t have had better companions. You ran along without answering. You just kept that smile going.

More and more applicants dropped out as you ran, you weren’t even able to spot the first, you were so damn focused. Though, you were able to spot Tonpa then, looking behind you he was talking to three others. The bastard was up to something…again.

But you had to pay attention to yourself, this was serious.

Hours later, you were still running…though Leorio was suffering…and bad. You were deeply concerned. You did begin to care for the trio.

“Keep up Leorio, you can do it!” You tried to assure him, but he dropped to his knees and you could only keep going, keeping up with Kurapika. Though a white-haired boy and Gon stayed behind. Will they help him? You certainly hoped so and assumed.

Before you knew it, Leorio zoomed past you both. Your hair blew in front of your face as he passed you. You swatted your hair away and smiled.

“Well, we better catch up, huh?” You spoke to Kurapika who was on your left. You began to pant a bit, they must have been about 40 kilometers in. You were ecstatic really. This was incredible. Invigorating! Your chest tightened in excitement as you and Kurapika caught up to Leorio

In a small instance, you were bumped into by another applicant. He was plain looking, didn’t stand out…nor did he look dangerous.

“Hey, watch it!” He scolded you then, glaring. You replied with a scoff.

“Excuse me? You bumped into me!”

“No, you bumped into me!” He continued in defense of himself. Now…you didn’t have a temper, you never did, but this was the type of shit that pissed you off. You tried to leave it alone until he bumped into you again.

“What did I just say?” He was trying to knock you down; you could tell now. No. Not in a million years was he gonna do that to you.

At this point, you didn’t know what you were capable of, so you decided to test that theory.

So, he wanted to play games? You could plat games.

“Why don’t you try that one more damn time.” You threatened. He smirked at you and kicked at your leg.

Ok then, His choice. You reached forward and with a swift move of your arm, you elbowed him in the face, hearing a crack, you broke his nose. He fell to the floor.

You laughed then, quickly covering your mouth. Shit…what did you just do…you laughed at someone else’s pain? Well…worth it.

When you looked back at the crowd though, everyone had been looking back at you, some in a state of shock and some not. You smiled awkwardly before speaking.

“What?” You found it odd that of all things, that caught people’s attention. As dangerous as these people seemed to be. They looked away eventually and continued to run. Well god damn…

You looked over at Kurapika and he seemed a bit shocked to. You gave him an apologetic smile.

“That was…impressive.” Kurapika smiled at you momentarily. You looked forward, relieved. You were so glad he didn’t think you were some sort of psycho. But in a case like this…it was survival of the fittest.  
60 kilometers in and you, Leorio, and Kirapika were running together, all having a hard time speaking at this point. It was just boring at this point. Staring at the back of people’s heads was getting a little old. 

You looked behind you for as long as you could, hoping Gon had come back to the pack, which he did. He had seemed to have given Leorio a pep talk or maybe…Leorio did this all on his own. He was a weird guy, so he probably did.

“Hey, (y/n))?” Leorio called your name, running next to Kurapika. You looked over, “Hm?” You replied, curious. He lifted a brow, “So why do you want to become a hunter?” He asked, leaving you a little nervous, “I was wondering the same.” Kurapika butt in. You took a while to reply…you had to make something up, but it had to make sense. A dim lightbulb went off in your head.

“I guess-I guess I just sort of wanted to test my skills by taking the exam, if I so happen to become a hunter, that’s be even better. I really would like that…to become a hunter.” Your awkward smile turned into a genuine one. Might as well mean what you say.

So then and there you decided that you were going totry and become a hunter. As stupid as that sounded. Leorio and Kurapika decided to smile back then, making you feel a lot better, now it was your turn.

“And why do you two want to become hunters?” You asked in return. The two widened their eyes a bit and glanced at each other.

“Well uh-…” They spoke simultaneously, which was interesting.  
“You don’t have to tell me, don’t worry about it.” You shook your head in reassurance.

“We have reached the 80-kilometer mark.”

Mr. Satotz called back. Before you stood before the tallest flight of stairs you had ever seen and will probably ever see. Oh shit. This really was not looking good for you. All you could do was pray to whatever gods had your back here.

“Oh no…no.” You said to yourself. Leorio was distressed then, “You’ve gotta be kidding!”

“Let’s pick up the pace a bit.”

The examiner then began to rush faster up the steps. Well for him, it wasn’t really a rush. You grit your teeth together, beginning to pant. Your legs began to burn, your muscles weren’t acting in your favor now, but dammit! You would do it.

“Leorio, I have to ask you now, why you want to become a hunter?” He glanced at you, asking also on your behalf after enough time had passed.

He refused to answer at first until Kurapika began to explain his own story. Speaking about his clan and the scarlet eyes. You listened… at least you tried. Those amber eyes flashed through your mind, Kurapika’s lips seemed to move in slow motion as he continued. You squeezed your eyes shut to shake the picture out of your mind, but to no avail.

When you returned some of your attention to the other’s. Leorio told his own story, it was truly moving. “The whole world runs on money…so I’m gonna get as much as I can!” Leorio was extremely passionate and loud, you felt for him. But at the same time…his enthusiasm inspired you.

Before you could speak or even think, Gon and his friend had caught up to the three if you.  
“See you at the finish line!” Gon exclaimed jokingly, “Yeah, catch you later old man.” The other teased harshly.

“Hey, I’m not old! Can’t you tell I’m a teenager just like you?” Leorio scolded.

You all were immediately shocked. No way. He couldn’t be a teenager…could he? Though you were none of the sort yourself, being in your twenties, you still couldn’t believe it.

It was as if time stood still then. What a moment that was. A shirtless Leorio enthusiastically kept running. You only laughed. I guess in this odd dream, you were going to have to accept all the weirdness of it…

Applicants loudly panted as your mind exited the situation. The crowd in front of you was a lot smaller. You were relieved. Less competition. You could also be proud of yourself. You were an above average runner! You kept up with the winning pack!

“I…can’t…go..on!” An applicant cried out. Normally, you’d understand that pain, but not today! Not today…

You all ran past him, exited to have gone so far. Gon and the other boy rushed ahead of you, Leorio’s briefcase on Gin’s back. Oh! He must’ve gone back for it. That was sweet! It was gonna be a joy, traveling with the group. Shit…did you just jinx it? With your luck…probably. You had no idea what was coming next.

And just a few minutes later, you all saw light…light! Light at the end of the tunnel! And for once it wasn’t a figure of speech!

“Yes!” You cheered, “Finally!” You gleamed, all your worries faded. Gon and his friend rushed up even more, obviously racing. You had only wished you were a kid again. To be able to do that. Oh man…good old days…ANYWAY…

“Now then, let’s see how many applicants have made it this far,” You heard Mr. Satotz speak, the familiar sound was kinda nice.

“GOAL!” You heard the boys up front yell loud and clear. The three of you, far behind, chuckled.

“I wonder who that kid is?” You lifted a brow, hurrying ahead. You were itching to see what was coming next. The next phase!

As you crossed the finish line, all you could do was pant. Your lungs must’ve been on the brink of just giving out. Your windpipe was aching. This break would hopefully be a good one.

Leorio came up behind you and was clearly relieved, but in pain, he keeled over, panting heavily. Kirapika came next.

“Hey guys.” Gon greeted the three of you.

“Hey.” You and Kirapika greeted him.

“Looks like the fog is lifting.” Kirapika observed, but when you looked, all you felt was dread. Oh god no, please no. You knew you were going to have to travel through this…and you weren’t happy.

At least Gon was thrilled…

You certainly weren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, sorry for no Hisoka. You will have your first encounter with the magician in the next chapter! It'll be pretty sweet :)
> 
> What I will let you in on, is that there won't be any real romance until phase 3...that will be chapter 7 I'm afraid, but there certainly will be encounters...a juicy one in the next ;)  
The chapters in which the exam phase involves no main characters will be brief, less than 1000 words most definitely 
> 
> If you have any more questions just ask :)


	3. The Milsy Wetlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself. You travel through the wetlands to the second phase. The whole thing is a wild ride from beginning to end. Hisoka begins to peak your interest and for the first time, you have a moment, unfortunately it wasn't what you would had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty funny! I really enjoyed writing it, though it was a bit tough given I sorta rewrote the episode like the others...
> 
> You know how I changed my writing format the last chapter? Well I'm switching back...I just really like this way better :)  
So with that...enjoy!

“The Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindler’s Swamp.”

Mr. Satots began to speak.

“We must cross it to reach Phase two of the exam.”  
“This place is home to a variety of truly bizarre animals, many of which are crafty, various creatures who deceive and feast on human prey. So please, be very careful.”

That’s great. Fantastic really. You slouched your shoulders, already feeling defeated.

He turned then, a serious look about him. It made you nervous.

“If you’re deceived, you’ll surely die.”  
Welp, I guess this is goodbye.

Everyone in the crowd gasped. 300 some applicants left, still a ton of people, you wanted it to be over, even though it had just begun. You were stressed out of your mind.

You turned as the exit of the tunnel began to close behind you, the shutter lowering, one last applicant tried to make it through, but failed. It was almost tragic.

“Poor guy.”

You said softly before turning back to the examiner.

“These wetland creatures are not to be underestimated. They will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. This is an ecosystem in which all creatures hunt by the art of deception….and that is why it is also known as Swindler’s Swamp.”

You shuddered, even more afraid now than ever... You looked at your friends, at least you had them. They made you feel a bit more secure about this ordeal.

“Now then, please follow me closely so you won’t be deceived.”

Everyone was on edge; you could see it in their expressions. Well…except for Hisoka…he couldn’t have been bothered by the whole thing. He had a damn smile on his face. That’s why he was so intriguing you supposed, his lack of fear and care. That confidence…which you sorely needed.

Leorio was unimpressed. Thinking he was being a bit underestimated, he wouldn’t fall for anything …he had to comment.

And just then, a voice came from behind you all.

“Don’t fall for it!”  
You turned your heads to the voice, a man came out from behind the exit of the tunnel, leaning against the concrete wall.

“He’s lying!”  
The man practically screamed, pointing at who you thought had been the examiner the whole time…but you didn’t buy it, this guy was a total fraud, completely obvious…to you at least. By the way he dressed and his dirty clothes…Mr. Satotz was a professional, not this guy.

Everyone gasped and you scoffed. This was ridiculous. You crossed your arms. Leorio was totally buying the bullshit and you were disappointed. The rest were too…it was sad, really.

The man dragged out what seemed like some sort of money, with Mr. Satotz’ face as its head.

“Wow! It looks like Mr. Satotz!”

Gon exclaimed. Gone couldn’t believe this, could he? He was a smart kid…

The fake blabbered on…Man Faced Ape? Really? Some horse, shit that is. You shook your head.

“Bullshit…”

You were shocked when Leorio bought it and cursed at Satotz. He wasn’t very bright. It was obvious from the beginning, but this was just stupid. Unrealistic.

“Heh? You think a guy like that can be the examiner?”

He spoke to you, pointing at Mr. Satots.

“Well…yeah, I guess….”

Then, inches from your nose, three cards flew and punctured the strange man, going right ito his chest. He fell over. Dead. Others simultaneously were caught by Mr. Satotz, who was unfazed. What as going on? Who the? What the?

You were all shocked, turning your heads towards Hisoka, who had thrown the cards. He had a sly grin on his face as he shuffled them in-between his hands. His look was so smug it irked you.

But hey, those nearly cut your nose off! No, it didn’t irk you, it pissed you off! He had the nerve to just-? Well, you shouldn’t have been surprised.

He chuckled.

“I see, I see…. that settles it then. So you are the real one.”

All the attention turned back to Mr. Satotz, the real examiner. This was getting tiring. You rolled your eyes. Why was everyone so shocked? All of them, drama queens! Your eyes casually fixated on Hisoka, who’s amber eyes were squinted, satisfied with the actions he had taken.

The ape that lay on the ground next to the recently deceased body got up and scurried away, flailing around and yelling nonsensical gibberish. Good riddance.

“The examiners are Hunters; each is handpicked by the exam committee to do this job without pay. Anyone who holds the title we are vying for ourselves, could have deflected that attack. And quite easily I might add.”

Mr. Satotz quickly replied, unimpressed.

“I shall take that as a compliment, thank you.”

His tone was genuine, as if that meant something to him.

“Still, should you choose to attack me again for any reason, I will have no choice, but to report you for attacking an examiner and have you immediately disqualified.”

He gave Hisoka a glare.

“Is that clear?”

“Of course.”  
Hisoka replied, not even opening his eyes to look at the man speaking to him.

Your brows furrowed. As infatuated as you were, this guy was an utter dick. 

You all looked as vulture began to pick at the dead body to your right. Gross.

Kirapika commented.

“So, he was a man faced ape too…”

“He was trying to confuse the applicants and lure some of you away.” Mr. Satots spoke. These attempts are to be expected.”

“We can’t let our guard down.”

The white-haired boy spoke to Gon. Say it so everyone can hear, kid.

“You will encounter such deceptions on a regular basis.” The examiner spoke, then continued, “I must assume that a number of you were fooled…”

Leorio was rightfully embarrassed and attempted to hide it, scratching the back of his neck.

“If any of you are to lose sight of me once we enter the fog of the Milsy Wetlands, you have no hope, whatsoever, of reaching the second phase of the exam…you’ve been warned.”

Your heart began to beat faster as Mr. Satotz began to move into the front of the crowd.

Now let’s begin, please follow me.”

Here we go, baby. Here it is. It’s time.

As the examiner began to stride forward, you did as you were told and followed along with your friends. It was already difficult to see with all the fog in the air. You were on the verge of admitting defeat.

Leorio complained as you expected.

“Except now were in a swamp and running on wet ground…”

Kirapika reminded you of the difficulties and it didn’t help you one bit.

The humid air coated your face with moisture, making you a little uncomfortable. The air was fresh though. It smelled rather nice.

It had been about 30 minutes until you were given another reminder from the examiner to follow close behind. Yeah yeah, you all knew.

You all panted. This was way more tiring than your last feat and honestly, it was a bit painful for your poor legs. And to make it allworse, the fog kept getting thicker. You didn’t have any good feelings about this.

You then heard Gon yelling back at you from ahead, saying they were going up to the front of the line. Leorio replied with a valid responds.

“You idiot! If I could reach the front, I’d already be there!”

You and Kirapika both replied along with him.

“We’ll meet you there!”

“This is bad…we don’t know which way we’re going.”

You commented, looking around, trying to look through the fog. There wasn’t any wildlife in sight, not even a tree.

“It’s okay, as long as we don’t lose sight of the guys ahead of us.”

Leorio spoke, but soon after, the figured in front of you fell out of sight, twisting into nothing. The three of you stopped and panicked. Was this the end?

“What the hell?”

Both you and Leorio exclaimed together, but soon after, a strange sight appeared in front of you. S-strawberries? You had never seen anything like it. Giant floating strawberries?

Just then, an applicant was picked up by a giant creature that resemblesd a dinosaur, the shell on it’s back had the strawberries growing out of it. What in the world?

They all ran as the three of you stood in shock. What were you supposed to do?  
Leorio was quickly captured by the creature. He hung on to a part of a tree that was lodged in its mouth. You left the rest to Kurapika. You stood there in fear.

He jumped high up into the air, almost flying, nun-chucks in hand.

He hit the thing in the eyes and it flailed, tossing Leorio to the ground, you rushed over to him.

“You okay?”

Kirapika quickly joined the two of you, ready to move.

“Leorio, (Y/N), now’s our chance!”

You both ran away as fast as you could, you glanced behind you in awe. As scary as this was. It was incredible. 

You and Leorio both cursed. How could this happen? You seemed to be doomed, but not all hope was lost.

Then suddenly, in a clearing to your left, you saw a familiar figure, surrounded by others. You snuck up to watch what was going on.

It was Hisoka and a few other applicants. It appeared that they were picking a fight, but the other just stood there, as if he was waiting for it.

The applicants threatened him and Hisoka gave them simple replies, laughing slyly at them. 

“That’s it then? You failed so now you want to play examiner?”

Hisoka paused for barely a moment.

“Hunters require prey, so why don’t I play the examiner? All of you gentlemen claim to be hunter material, but I’ll be the judge.”

Hisoka had a fox like smile on his face as he spoke, eyes closed. There was no way they could ever match up to his skill and he was well aware of that. So naturally, he was only entertained. When the tone of his voice changed and he opened his eyes, it gave you chills.

He suddenly lifted a hand up, card between his fingers and as the group attacked, he dropped his smile and with a quick rotation of his arm around his body, the men stopped in place, falling to the ground…dead.

Only one more to go though, the applicant left shook in fear, falling back and crawling away. 

He cried for help just before a card was placed into the back of his head, killing him.

All your jaws had dropped, shocked by his skill and ruthlessness.

But what you didn’t know, was that you were completely in the open, visible to him.

When he looked your direction, the other two gasped, but your chest only tightened, you couldn’t even make a sound.

“Well?’

He spoke.

“How about you three…care to play…examiner?”

Your heart stopped then and there. This was so not your day to die…no sir. You had to exit the situation somehow. The vibe coming from him was just…indescribable. Intimidating and dark but alluring…at least to you. You still couldn’t get rid of that weird feeling you had when he first looked at you.

He looked you in the eye again and you froze, not trembly, no shaking, no breathing, just frozen. You felt like the life was sucked out of you. 

Yet suddenly, it all came rushing back and you nearly fell, but didn’t. You felt strong then, like something clicked inside of you. You then thought back to when he threw the cards at the Man Faced Ape. How they nearly sliced your nose. Heh, you wouldn’t let him off so easily…- wait what? You couldn’t fight him! You had to forget about it. You had to.

Leorio and Kirapika took a moment to stare at you without speaking, to make sure you were okay, they could tell by glancing at you that there was something terribly wrong.

You just shifted your eyes from his when you were finally able to. You didn’t like what those eyes did to you, not at all.

Leorio and Kirapika were under intense pressure, as were you, of course, but a different kind…you couldn’t say.

Hisoka began to walk towards the three of you…and Leorio was in the worst shape.

When Kirapika began to speak, you listened intently. His strategy of running in different directions was sounds and wise. You would follow through with it. You would run with Kirapika in his direction and you were okay with that.

Hisoka’s smile was eerie and send multiple shivers down your spine, you would gladly leave.

You looked at the bodies in front of you and thought back on how strong and skilled he was, you could be finished within seconds.

When he stopped moving forward, he lifted his right hand, which had the same card in it and that’s when…  
“Now, run!!”  
You sped off as fast as you could before both you and Kirapika both noticed that Leorio had wandered back to Hisoka, obviously trying to be the hero.

“Keep going. Go without me.”

Kirapoka told you, slowing down.

“I have to go help him, but you Can keep going, catch up to the pack.”

You were utterly confused and slowed with him. No way.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m going back with you!”

You practically scolded, how could he ask that of you?

“”No offense, but…I know you’re not a fighter and I don’t want to risk you getting hurt. So please…we’ll be okay.”

Kirapika tried his hardest to convince you…he really did care...and was right. You were going to stressed and argue but then you realized he was totally right. Though you felt some sort of new strength inside you, realizing you did seem to have some sort of newfound power. You simple couldn’t fight. That just wasn’t you. You just wanted to test yourself…to not be useless. That’s what you were at this point…pretty useless.

“If you die, I’m gonna be really mad.”

You replied. Kirapika smiled and turned around, racing back in Hisoka’s direction. Oh, no, what now? How were you supposed to get to the site of the next phase all on your own? You weren’t too sure, but you’d have to try.

After about an hour of running and taking breaks, you decided to take another in a small clearing, which would be your last. You panted and stretched your arm’s up. You prayed for water…you prayed so hard.

You wandered near a tree and suddenly a tree branch snagged your ankle and pulled you up beside a tree.

You cried out in pain as it dug into you boot, breaking the skin underneath. You hung upside down, already feeling the blood rushing towards your head…oh no.

You wanted to yell for help, but you didn’t want any unwanted guests.

You were high up, and even if you fell, bonking your head might knock you out. Your head was about 4 feet from the ground, which at least seemed high, but you were doomed…it didn’t matter.

Another branch wrapped around your other ankle, making the pain even worse. You tried to reach up to see of you could reach your ankles, but your core just wasn’t strong enough for that. Your hair hung down and swung slightly as you did.

You were so uncomfortable, your arms were sore from letting them hang down for so long, you had to cross them to let them rest. Your top was slowly slipping down, exposing the bottom half of your breasts, which you kept trying to fix, but it just wasn’t working.

For all you knew, you could be like this forever. Blood running down your legs…well…up them, the sensation scarily uncomfortable as well. You were in hell basically.

Nearing the level of complete unconsciousness, your eyes shot open to a rustling in the bushes. You gasped. A savior! A savior! Please be a human person.

The shape emerged from the trees and through the fog it looked like it could be an applicant.

“Hey, a little help! I’ll pay you back…somehow…make it worth your w-“

You stopped yourself when you recognized the figure as it exited the fog.

That pale skin did blend in with the white wisps in the air, but the fiery hair he had stuck out like a sore thumb. The outfit was also unmistakable and you cringed as he came into complete view.

Hisoka…

“Well, look what we have here.”

His words were meaningless to you when you saw a limp Leorio slung over his back.  
“LEORIO!”  
You yelled, attempting once again to reach for your ankles, you huffed and puffed, going limp.

“What did you do to him, huh? What did you DO?”

You glared intensely at the magician, feeling no fear. This was bad. You were so helpless. You were on the verge of tears. You tried for your ankles again, panting.

“There’s no point in doing that now, is there?”

His smooth and villainous voice didn’t seem to bother you anymore.

“What…what did you do to him?”

Hisoka then chuckled menacingly, it was soft, but still maniacal .

He walked over to the tree next to you and set your friend down as if he weighed nothing, silently moving back over to you.

“He’s fine. Just out cold.”

He hummed, enjoying the sight of you in your position.

“And what happened to you then?”

He knelt so that he was at you level, looking you up and down. He looked directly into your eyes. You had to force out a breath when you replied.

“It’s called Swindler’s Swamp, right? I was Swindled…well…”

You weren’t really deceived, you just happened to walk under the wrong tree branch.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you…”  
Hisoka’s smile never faltered as he observed you once again. His gaze stopped at your breasts and it was more than noticeable. You crossed your arms right after you noticed.

“I assume you want my help.”

He said, watching the blood trickle down your legs. You huffed then…defeated.

“Yes…”

Hisoka seemed delighted to hear your answer and stood up, pulling at the branch that was around your left ankle. You whimpered in pain, biting your lip. When your ankle was released you let out a breath of relief, smiling. You hid it, of course. Just one more.

Before the magician began to work on the other ankle, he wrapped an arm around your waist. You tensed up.

“And what do you think you’re doing?!”

You questioned loudly, reaching up and gripping his forearm. It was really muscular…and you hated it…he was so hot…this whole time…

You were loving this. It was easy to admit to yourself now. God damn.

“If you’re eager to fall on your head, I’ll let go.”

You became silent then, yelping as your ankle broke free.

Hisoka then let you down slowly, resting you on the ground before pulling you up. The whole motion was smooth, on right after the other. You were back on your feet in no time. You rest your head on his chest as you let the blood leave your head, you were nearly delirious.

“Now..”

You snapped out of it and pulled away, unsteady.

“Did you say something about making it worth my while?”

When he let go of your waist, you fell to the ground, though that was on you, you simple couldn’t stand just yet.

You looked up, finding Hisoka staring down at you. His gaze was intense as usual. His height made you feel so small there on the ground. You swallowed.

“Yeah, yeah I did…”

He hummed that hum of his…

“I see. Well, I guess I’ll be expecting something from you…sometime in the future.”

You furrowed your brows. Whatever. Sure.

“I guess you will…Hisoka…”

He chuckled.

“You know my name. I’m so flattered.”

He then walked over to the trunk Leorio was slumped under. You panicked again, attempting to crawl over before Hisoka shot you a devilish glare.

“I’m taking him to the finish. Wouldn’t want to burden a fragile little thing like you.”

Bastard. You thought. If you could, you’d beat the shit out of him. That won’t ever happen…but it’s a nice thought.

Your glare pierced right through him. His brows were lifted high.

“You pass…”

He said matter-of-factly.

You what? Before you could have another thought, he leaned down and picked up Leorio. You couldn’t do much of anything. You gazed up at Leorio as he lay flopped over the other’s shoulder.

“I have a feeling you can make it through on your own, am I correct?”

You nodded. At least you hoped he was correct. The fact that he assumed you had even that much skill was nice. You had to stay strong, live up to some sort of expectation, even if it was his…

He turned around then, walking off into the forest, gone with the blink of an eye.

You collapsed, exhausted, but you couldn’t rest. You had to meet up with your friends.

A few minutes later. You were up, limping your way to the site of the second phase of the exam…and by some sort of twist of fate, you made it, when the fog cleared, you saw all the applicants in front of a giant wall that seemed to be an entrance. You grinned. Limping a little bit faster. When you spotted your friends, you called out for them.

“Kirapika! Gon! Leor-!” When you saw Leorio, you were a bit surprised. You rushed up to your group and out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hisoka under a tree as well, looking right at you with that familiar nonchalant smile on his face.

You couldn’t help but curl your lips up into a small smile. A man of his word, huh? You liked it.

Of course everyone was panting as per usual, sweat ridden and all. There were still a decent amount of applicant left. You were surprised…after all that madness.

“Excellent work everyone!”

And there was that familiar voice again. It warmed your heart to hear.

“The second phase will take place here in the Visca Forest Park. So, I shall now take my leave. I wish you all the very best of luck.”

He spoke to the applicants, as genuinely informative as usual. He began to walk past you then, back into the woods.

It made you kinda sad. You had taken a liking to the examiner.

The giant gate then began to open, everyone’s attention turned to the park. A beautiful garden was shown inside. A large building stood in the middle. In front were two examiners.

“Will all of the applicants who passed the first phase please enter.”

“Welcome all, I’m Menchi, your examiner for the second phase.”

The woman examiner spoke.

“And likewise, I’m Buhara.”

Here we go again…

148 applicants remain.

Onto Phase number two…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be juicy! I hope you liked this :)
> 
> I have no clue as how to do the next Chapter 2...Cooking? I'll figure something out.
> 
> I'll try my best I promise y'all. There won't be Hisoka...probably not at all, but probably on the airship :) Chapter after next

**Author's Note:**

> More Hisoka in the next and later chapters, don't worry! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also each exam phase will not include scenes from the anime step by step like this first chapter. They may or may not be shorter than this order, so will have to see!
> 
> I will be writing in a different style in the next chapter, so don't get confused :) It's not being written by a different person lol
> 
> Also heads up. So at the end of this phase in the episode where they complete the phase, the narrator says there are 148 applicants left...yet in the next episode when Satotz speaks while in the tree, he says there are 50...so just know I'm not crazy xD


End file.
